T800 Terminator series (S4-S1)
The Terminator Series 800 Model 101 has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events in the Terminator film series (and the novel From Ashes to Ashes) are taken in as canon for this series, but Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles is not regarded as canon, although elements of TSCC and the Terminator comic series will be included in this series as well. The Terminator Series 800 Model 101 is a main and central character for the Terminator film series, and is controlled by Jigsaw. Character History "The Terminator is out there! It can't be bargained with, it can't be reasoned with. It doesn't feel pity or remorse or fear, and it absolutely will not stop! Ever! Until you are dead!" - Kyle Reese, describing The Terminator. Creation The T-800 Series Model 101 Terminators are the creation of SkyNet, a military supercomputer created by Cyberdyne Systems that had an extremely advanced form of artificial intelligence that eventually caused it to turn on mankind and annihilate as much of the human race as possible for machines to dominate the Earth, in an event known as Judgment Day - the day the human race was exterminated and the machines took over. With some sects of humanity remaining that SkyNet wanted completely exterminated from Earth, SkyNet's factories started assembling machines called Terminators, designed and constructed with the intentions of wiping out all sects of humanity. SkyNet, having already created Hunter-Killers for both the air and land, formed new Terminator units designed for ground combat with human resistance soldiers, with the same physical dimensions as humans and could even be disguised as humans for more efficient destruction. These Terminators, called Infiltrators, were initially easy to spot due to their unconvincing rubber skin and were frequently wasted immediately by humans who spotted them. SkyNet then dramatically upgraded the Terminators to the 800 series, making them look much more lifelike and realistic, to the point where they were impossible to detect among humans. They were even able to produce bodily fluids such blood and sweat, and other physical traits such as hair and bad breath to make them blend in with humans even more effectively. The T-800 Terminators were the most efficient Terminators and the hardest for the human resistance to defeat, due to the fact that they could not only visually blend in, but even personally, quickly learning human behavior and traits. The only way the human resistance could detect the T-800 Terminators anymore was to employ dogs, who somehow could detect the Terminators via the metallic smell their Endoskeletal structures gave off, the smells for some reason only detectable by dogs. Making the T-800 Terminators all the more of a major threat was their immense durability and strength. The hydraulic servomechanisms installed within their Endoskeletons gave them superhuman strength and made them resistant to outdated firearms (IE. firearms with standard bullets) and they could even survive some explosions. Their skin, formed from organic skin grown specifically for them in Skynet's factories, could be damaged or torn, but the skin was able to heal and repair itself overtime, making them blend in better among humans. However, this is only the case if the skin isn't damaged too severely, in which case it'll decompose just like actual human skin. The T-800 Terminators are also immensely intelligent, with powerful CPU microprocessor chips that program them with detailed files on the human body, machinery, weapons, vehicles, etc. and also enable them to quickly learn human behavior to more efficiently blend in among human crowds. In addition to all of this, the CPU also enables the T-800s with mimicry, able to record human voices and speech patterns and speak exactly like the person from whom the voice was recorded from. Their CPU chips also enable them to see the world around them through a red-tinted perspective with all of the data and information being processed by their CPU, allowing them to absorb everything they see and absorb the information for further knowledge and education. The advanced CPU chip is stored inside a tube-like structure inside their Endoskulls, protected by a twistable port cover inside the skull. The CPUs combined with their powerful Endoskeletal bodies and organic skin that enables them to masquerade easily among humans made the T-800 series Terminators the most effective and deadly Terminators that SkyNet had ever produced, up until the T-1000 series was created. The First Mission: Assassination One T-800 Terminator, of the 101 Models, was sent back in time to the year 1984 to assassinate Sarah Connor, the mother of John Connor, who would eventually become the leader of the human resistance that under his leadership and guidance would defeat SkyNet and enable humanity to rule the Earth again. SkyNet, realizing that Connor's history needed to be wiped out before he could even be born, sent a T-800 to assassinate Sarah. The T-800 killed a street gang after being sent to Los Angeles, and under the guise of a street urchin, procured several firearms from a gun shop (before killing the owner) and then resuming his hunt for Sarah. Using a phone book, he was able to trace several women named Sarah Connor in the city and he killed them, however none of them were the Sarah Connor he was looking for. He traced the address of the actual Sarah Connor, but only found her roommate with her boyfriend inside. He didn't hesitate in killing both of them, but he found no sign of Sarah herself, until a phone message she left on an answering machine gave away her location to the murderous machine, at the Tech-Noir nightclub. The T-800 made his way to Tech-Noir and it didn't take him long to spot Sarah, recognizing her from a photograph he found of her inside her home. He moved in to shoot and kill her, when Kyle Reese, a resistance soldier sent to protect Sarah, intervened and gunned him down. This didn't prevent the T-800 from killing several nearby civilians nor pursuing Sarah, which he did afterwards. When Kyle and Sarah fled from him in a stolen car, the T-800 hijacked a nearby LAPD cruiser and gave chase. He quickly traced Kyle and Sarah to a parking lot and engaged in a gun battle with Kyle, but ultimately didn't get to kill either at this time. Wounded, the T-800 returned to a motel room he rented for the night and performed surgery on his gun wounds from Kyle (which included a shot to an eye). After tending to his injuries, the T-800 grabbed his AR-18 assault rifle and SPAS-12 shotgun and headed for the LAPD station, having seen several LAPD cruisers apprehend Kyle and Sarah during the chase. When the T-800 arrived at the LAPD station, he asked the receptionist to see Sarah, but was told the police were busy. He said that he would "be back," and he kept true to his word by not only returning by crashing a car into the station, but going on a deadly shooting rampage that resulted in the deaths of numerous police officers. He searched the station for any sign of Sarah, but didn't find her anywhere. This didn't deter him from continuing his hunt, as he still had her diary that he confiscated from her home. The T-800 made his way to the home of Sarah's mother and killed her, then impersonated her when he called Sarah on the phone at a motel. The T-800, now knowing Sarah's present whereabouts, headed for the motel to kill her, but again didn't find her. He would quickly re-locate her as she fled from the motel with Kyle. Using his motorbike, the T-800 gave chase, facing resistance from the fleeing Kyle and Sarah as Kyle lobbed pipe bombs at him, but none of this stopped him. He eventually crashed his motorbike and was run over by an oncoming tanker truck hauling loads of gasoline. He hijacked the truck and gave chase, when a pipe bomb inserted inside one of the tanker's pipes exploded and caused a massive explosion amplified from the gasoline to rupture the tanker and burn the T-800 down to his Endoskeletal form. He emerged from the flames and continued to pursue Kyle and Sarah, into a computer factory owned by Cyberdyne Systems. The T-800 was blown to bits by Kyle from his last pipe bomb (the explosion claimed Kyle's life as well), but the T-800 was still alive and continued to pursue Sarah, until she activated a hydraulic press that crushed him to death. His remains, which included his right arm and his CPU microprocessor chip, were recovered by Cyberdyne employees, who wanted to learn more about the technology from which the T-800 was created and from there reverse engineer it, in the process creating SkyNet. The Second Mission: Protection A 101 T-800 model was sent back in time by none other than John Connor himself sometime in the future after John and his resistance managed to break into SkyNet and uncovered the chambers where the offline T-800s were kept. One of the units was sent back in time to May 1995, when John was ten years old and targeted for termination by a T-1000 Terminator, a vastly superior Terminator made from mimetic polyalloy (liquid metal), rendering it able to morph into various humans as well as able to form bladed weaponry with it's limbs. The mimetic polyalloy also made it virtually impossible to destroy with conventional firearms and ammunition. This T-800, sent through time and arriving in Los Angeles in May 1995 and re-programmed to protect John, arrived near a biker bar. After a confrontation with some bikers, he acquired biker attire along with a shotgun and motorcycle, and set off into the night to find John and protect him from the T-1000, who had also been sent by this time. The night gave into the day and the T-800 tracked John down to the Galleria Mall, where he found him inside some corridors, fleeing from the T-1000 who was disguised as an LAPD officer. After a fight with the T-1000, the T-800 set off to find John on his motorcycle, and eventually found him fleeing on his dirt bike from the T-1000, who had commandeered a stolen truck through the Los Angeles flood channels. With his shotgun, the T-800 managed to derail the truck and sent it crashing, and he saved John in time as the truck crashed and exploded. The T-800 drove off with John, who was in shock and awe over the experience. T-800 described to the young John that his older self from the future had sent him to serve as his protector from the T-1000. The T-800 along with John headed to leave the city, when John asked to check on his foster parents. The T-800 advised against it, claiming that the T-1000 would try to re-aquire him at his home. John asked to at least give them a call, which they did at a pay phone. The T-800, mimicking John's voice, spoke with his foster mother Janelle, but determined that the T-1000 had already killed them, after "she" gave the incorrect name for their dog, Max. John, after learning that his incarcerated mother Sarah was a priority target for the T-1000, urged the T-800 to help him break her free, but the T-800 said that Sarah wasn't a mission priority. A desperate John tried to convince him otherwise, and drew the attention of two nearby people, whom the T-800 then attacked and nearly killed with his pistol, but John stopped him in time before he could do anything. John said that he couldn't kill people, which puzzled the T-800. The T-800, following John's orders, rode to the Pescadero State Hospital For The Criminally Insane, where Sarah was being kept. Using non-lethal but still painful physical force, he shot the night guard in the kneecaps and then entered the hospital, where he found a terrified Sarah Connor. He assaulted the hospital staff and led the Connors to safety after the T-1000 found them and gave chase. Using a stolen LAPD cruiser, the T-800 drove John and Sarah to an abandoned garage near the Mexican border. At the garage, the T-800's wounds were tended to as were Sarah's, and his CPU was also re-programmed to officially employ non-lethal force and to disallow any forms of lethal force from being employed against humans. During the night, the T-800 stood guard, watching over the Connors. The following day, the three set out for the desert outskirts of Los Angeles to meet with Enrique Salceda, a close friend of Sarah's who supplied her with various weaponry. During the drive, the T-800 informed the Connors of SkyNet's creator, Miles Bennett Dyson, and he formed a close bond with John at Salceda's compound, a bond that became very much like that of a father and son. After Sarah awoke from a frightening nightmare involving Judgment Day, she set out for Los Angeles and to Dyson's home to kill him. The T-800 drove John to Los Angeles to stop Sarah from killing Dyson, though he insisted that killing Dyson would prevent Judgment Day. John insisted that they stop Sarah from killing Dyson, since killing people was wrong under any circumstances. They quickly arrived at the Dyson residence, finding an emotionally and morally conflicted Sarah with the wounded Dyson and his terrified family. The T-800 tended to Dyson's wounds and revealed his true self, slicing skin off of his arm and showing them the Endoskeletal structure. With Dyson told of Judgment Day and it's effects on humanity, he was convinced that all of his hard work needed to be destroyed to ensure that Judgment Day would never happen. Dyson led John, Sarah and the T-800 to Cyberdyne, where they took a night guard hostage and rigged explosives around the offices where Dyson's files and data for SkyNet were kept. When the gang faced resistance from the LAPD, the T-800 employed non-lethal but still devastating physical force against them using his Minigun and M-79 Grenade Launcher, destroying many of their vehicles. Dyson unfortunately would later be killed in an explosion after he was wounded by a SWAT team that stormed inside the building and made their way to the offices, Dyson's work dying with him in the ensuing explosion. After the T-800 led John and Sarah away from the scene and downstairs to escape and facing more LAPD SWAT resistance, the T-800 withstood all of their gunfire and retaliated with his pistol and tear gas grenades. With the SWAT team either immobilized from wounded kneecaps or irritated from the tear gas, the T-800 hijacked a SWAT truck and crashed into the lobby of Cyberdyne, where John and Sarah climbed into the back. The T-800 drove for the Los Angeles freeways, when the T-1000 gave chase inside an LAPD helicopter. He fired away relentlessly at the SWAT van with his MP5K sub-machine and eventually wounded Sarah before crashing his helicopter into the van and toppling it over. Fortunately, neither John nor Sarah were killed in the crash, and the T-800 was still functional, albeit heavily wounded from the gunfire earlier. With the T-1000 still after them after hijacking a tanker truck carrying a massive liquid nitrogen tanker, the T-800 hijacked a truck and fled away. With the T-1000 hot on their tail, the T-800 retaliated with grenade blasts and then climbed onto the hood of the tanker truck, firing Colt Commando rounds into the T-1000 and then causing the tanker truck to topple over, just as the vehicles made their way into the entrance of a massive steel mill. The T-800 rolled into the factory from the toppled truck, and saw that the T-1000 was being hit by waves of liquid nitrogen from the ruptured tanker, eventually freezing. Using a pistol round, the T-800 blew the frozen T-1000 to bits, but he quickly melted and reformed from the intense heat produced from the molten metal of the steel vats. With the T-1000 still after them, the T-800 advised the Connors to find their own way out while he dealt with the T-1000, who proved to be extremely difficult to defeat with conventional means, severely battering the T-800 and even causing him to lose an arm in a piece of heavy gear machinery. The T-800 soon found the T-1000 again, this time about to kill Sarah. The T-800 intervened in time to save Sarah's life, but he would be severely battered by the T-1000 and was impaled to the grating of the steel mill, his system having shut down. His auxiliary back-up power recharged him afterwards, and operating on the back-up power, grabbed his M-79 with it's one remaining shell and set out to find the T-1000. He found him at the edge of catwalk above a steel vat, and lobbed the grenade round at him, blowing him into a hideously twisted form before he toppled over and fell into the molten metal, dissolving to death. The T-800 oversaw the destruction of the CPU chip and torn arm of the original 1984 Terminator in the steel vat, before self-terminating himself and his own CPU chip by lowering himself into the steel vat, much to the emotional dismay and protest of John. Before his sacrifice to ensure that humanity would be safe from SkyNet, he acknowledged that during his stay with the Connors that he had learned to value life and understood human emotions and feelings, and that Sarah Connor, long prejudiced against him, accepted him as a good ally. He died with this knowledge, giving the Connors a thumbs up all the way to his heroic sacrifice into the steel. The Third Mission: Survive Judgment Day In an alternate timeline when Judgment Day wasn't prevented but merely postponed and set back due to the actions of the Connors and the T-800 in May of 1995, Judgment Day occurred nonetheless on an alternate date, on July 25th of 2004. Following the deaths of the T-800 and T-1000 in 1995, Miles Dyson's research continued, after the United States Air Force purchased Cyberdyne Systems and merged it with their Cyber Research Systems department, where the SkyNet project continued and the program continued development. As July 25th of 2004 neared, the Human Resistance sent back through time a captured and re-programmed T-850 Terminator to protect John Connor as well as Katherine Brewster, who was to be Connor's wife and second in command of the Human Resistance. The T-850 acquired his clothing from a road house nearby where he'd arrived. He eventually located both John and Katherine at the animal hospital where Katherine worked at, arriving in time to save both from a T-X Terminator sent back through time by SkyNet to kill Connor and his lieutenants. It was the 25th when things finally went into motion. Following a brief encounter and fight at the animal hospital, the T-850 took control of a nearby LAPD motorcycle and pursued the T-X, commanding a crane vehicle as she pursued John and Kate. The T-850 had some close brushes but ultimately succeeded in destroying her crane vehicle and evading her for the time being. As he reunited with John and Kate, the T-850 informed them of Judgment Day not having been prevented but only merely postponed, the apocalyptic event inevitable and unavoidable. The mission the T-850 was given wasn't to stop Judgment Day, but to ensure the survival of John and Kate. The T-850 had a more difficult time gaining the trust of Kate, who was afraid of him and didn't trust him, and even tried to shoot him at a mausoleum where he led them both to acquire a cache of weaponry from Sarah Connor's tomb that had been stored inside a coffin in accordance with her will after she died of leukemia in 1997, shortly before John lived on his own off the grid. When a SWAT team arrived to intercept the T-850, he kept John safe inside the coffin and carried it with him, while firing warning shots at the SWAT team. The T-X returned to resume her mission to kill John and Kate, disguised as Kate's fiance. The T-850 intervened by firing a rocket-propelled grenade at her and getting John and Kate to safety in a stolen hearse from the mausoleum, driving them away from the T-X even after she attempted to attack both John and Kate. After locating a mobile home for transportation, the T-850 was to transport John and Kate to safety for them to survive the nuclear attack from SkyNet when it was to become self-aware later that day and exterminate most of humanity. John however was adamant and insistent that Judgment Day was to be prevented and that they try to make the effort to do so. The T-850 complied with John's requests and drove him and Kate to the Cyber Research Systems base. During the drive, he got to know John and Kate a little more personally, and revealed that he was initially assigned by SkyNet for assassination missions and had killed John on July 4th of 2032. After arriving at the CRS base, it was too late to stop SkyNet, having already gone online and becoming self-aware, initiating an attack against CRS personnel with help from T-1 Terminator machines infected with the T-X's nanobots to attack and kill any human life. Lieutenant General Robert Brewster, Kate's father who was also in charge of CRS, unfortunately later died from his gunshot wounds inflicted by the T-X after she infiltrated the CRS base posing as Kate and confusing him. He didn't die before he could give John and Kate the access codes to Crystal Peak, a mountain base not far from the CRS base where they could lay low and be safe from SkyNet's nuclear attacks. The T-850 went to lead John and Kate out of the CRS base, when they encountered the T-X along the way. John and Kate attempted to flee, while the T-850 fought with the T-X to keep her away from them. The T-850 put up a good fight but was eventually bested by the T-X and had his system corrupted by her nanobots after she infected him with them. He later tracked down John and Kate in a CRS hangar as they were about to head for Crystal Peak and attacked them. He shut himself down to prevent himself from killing John, thus allowing John and Kate to escape. His CPU then overrided the T-X's infection to his system, rebooting it. The T-850's last meeting with John and Kate occurred when he commandeered a helicopter towards Crystal Peak, crushing the T-X underneath. As the hydraulic door leading into the underground Crystal Peak facility was about to close, the T-850 held it up and allowed John and Kate to escape. The T-X crawled after John, but the T-850 kept an iron grip on her and inserted his last hydrogen fuel cell into her mouth, the cell exploding and taking her out along with the T-850. The two Terminators had been terminated, just as SkyNet launched it's nuclear attacks on humanity and initiated Judgment Day. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One The Fourth Mission: Make Judgment Day Happen In 2019, a T-800, later codenamed Bonecrusher, was sent back through time to June of 1995 by SkyNet to ensure the destruction of Cyberdyne and Miles Dyson's research would be a failure, allowing SkyNet to be victorious in this timeline, and to also kill John Connor and his allies who had gone through time to help with the efforts to destroy Dyson's research. Acquiring clothing and weapons, Bonecrusher hunted his targets and tracked them to Cyberdyne, where they were carrying out their efforts to destroy Dyson's research. He failed the first time to kill them following Sarah Connor's escape from Pescadero, but this wouldn't be the last time. Encountering the protector T-800, Bonecrusher proceeded to destroy him and use his minigun to kill many LAPD officers that arrived at the scene and chased the Connors and their allies that included Hurd, a re-programmed T-900. A chase ensued with Bonecrusher pursuing the Connors down the Los Angeles freeways with help from the T-1000, making it to the steel works where along the way unexpected resistance was encountered from RoboCop. Bonecrusher, eventually reduced to his Endoskeleton, put up a deadly fight against Hurd and RoboCop, when the former sacrificed himself to try to kill him, only to fail. Bonecrusher was ultimately defeated when the adult John Connor had clashed with him inside the steel works, the two tumbling down into the molten metal vats. However the battle for the future was far from over, with SkyNet still having more tricks up it's sleeve for the future. Regular Appearance The T-800 stands six feet two inches tall and weighs upwards of at least a ton. It's appearance in it's true form is that of a metallic Endoskeleton, with various gears throughout it's body operating it and built with a hyperalloy combat chest. The Endoskeletons are extremely strong with their strength and durability, and are highly resistant to the point of being indestructible by conventional firearms. Their CPU chip is located within their metallic skulls. In human disguise, the T-800 is covered with organic skin that's identical to actual human skin and they even come equipped with blood and biological cells to reproduce torn skin and sport hair and other physical attributes such as sweat. In their human appearances, the T-800s, most notably the Model 101s, usually have the appearances of tall and muscular men with short and slightly spiky brown hair and blue eyes. When it comes to attire, T-800s seem to have an affinity for wearing either street clothes or biker clothes, but will also don military garb as well, as several T-800s have occasionally done. Trademark Gear T-800s employ numerous types of weaponry for their missions. In the future, they employ 40-Watt Phased Plasma Rifles, the standard-issue weapons for them to use in their battles against the human resistance. They also employ other weapons that include Flamethrowers and Plasma Gatling Guns. When it comes to the more conventional (and by comparison primitive) weaponry of the 21st century and below, the T-800s typically employ shotguns and assault weapons. It seems however that the favored present day weapon of the T-800 is a General Electric M134 Minigun, which is a highly devastating weapon, which employs 7.62x51mm NATO rounds that can be fired at a rate of upwards of 4,000 to 6,000 rounds per minute. The extremely high firing rate combined with the devastating amount of destruction it inflicts with each round fired as well as a high ammunition capacity with the help of an ammunition belt and pack makes the GE M134 Minigun a highly favored modern weapon of any T-800 that manages to acquire one. Category:Evil Terminators Category:Good Terminators Category:Mass Murderers Category:Assassians